Nothing Like Me
by Desi-poo
Summary: I ran all the way home. I cant believe that ass would do this to me.... Read more to find out what happens next R&R PLEASE Chapter 2 posted yay!
1. Chapter 1

_Alicia's POV_

I ran all the way home. I can't believe that ass would do this to me, after everything I did for him and told him. Oh, I'm sorry your probably wondering what I'm talking about so here is what happened.

_Flash back_

_I was sitting on my bed reading a magazine, when I heard the door bell ring. I got up to get it, and what I found was a bag of Reese's, my favorite candy ever. Something my boyfriend always sends me. On the bag was a note and the note read _

_Meet me at our swing tonight at 8:00 and I will be waiting for you my princesa with something sweet to eat. _

_Love,_

_Nieko_

_I know cheesy, right? But, that's what I love about him, no matter how cheesy he is he can always make me smile._

_So I got there at 8:00 and boy was I looking fly, I had on my favorite low ride jeans that show off all of my sexy curves, and my favorite South Pole shirt._

_So when I got there I was really excited but, I was not prepared for what I saw. What I saw was my enimiga, Payasa (also known as Graciella) making out with my BF. I had never felt so humiliated in my life. I didn't want Nieko to know that I had come so I left without being noticed and ran all the way home._

_End flashback_

So here I am now at home all alone on a Saturday night with nothing to do. I tried to forget last night but I couldn't it just keep on playing over and over in my mind like bad hip hop song. I could go to Misty's party but I might see Nieko and burst out in tears right there.

Nieko called me a few times but I ignored him. Although on Sunday when he called I agreed to meet him at 1:00 at the park where we had our first kiss together and this is what I said to him….

**I know a cliff hanger. This one is going to be cool guys cause I got the idea for this one from a song I was listening to. So that you guys know Princesa means princess in Spanish.**

**Payasa means clown but that is her street name REVIEW please I will update when I get my 3 reviews. Oh one more thing read my other story too its called Little Miss Cinderella**

**BTW the song I was listening to is called nothing like me by Hector Troy really good song (look it up on ) Enimiga is enemy in Spanish **


	2. Chapter 2

_Nieko's POV_

Finally, Alicia agreed to see me. I wander what's up with her, she never ignores me or anyone for that matter, unless she is upset with them. I really hope she doesn't know about me and Payasa. Maybe I should I tall her cause I feel really guilty about it. Oh well I'll just have to wait and see.

_Alicia's POV_

I can not let Nieko know I'm mad at him or even let him know that I know about him and Payasa. Nieko probably knows I'm mad at him since he has known me since 2nd grade when he moved here from California. Yes, its true me and Nieko have been best friends since we were seven. Even back then people had started saying we were made for each other. We hung out so much we were practically attached at the hip. It wasn't until 5th grade that we had our first kiss it was at the park by the swings and it was a dare. I had never really noticed how cute he was until then and I was glad my first kiss was with him and not anyone else.

I loved the way his cute brown hair fell into his dark brown eyes, and the way he smiled at me like he just saw me for the first time and new I was the one…. Leesh get a hold of yourself he cheated and your breaking up with him. But his eyes and those dimples he gets when he smiles CUT IT OUT. I really need to stop thinking about him.

By this time I was at the park, time to get this over with.

"Hey Princesa." he said my name with a smile that made my heart melt but also made me want to run home and cry.

"hey" was all I said and all I could say.

"What's up with you, you haven't been returning my calls or my texts. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk about it." Of course I wanted to talk to him, I wanted to find out why he kissed another girl and why did he have to cheat, why couldn't he just have broken up with me. But of course all I said was "No thanks. I just want to forget about it"

"Okay. Do you want to take a walk?"

"Sure" I loved the way he always asked and not told what we were going to do so if I didn't want to I could say no.

So as we were walking I could tell he was hiding something so I just figured I might as well do it now. So I stopped walking and turned to him and said, "I think we need to talk."

"What about?"

"I think we should see other people"

"Why?" I hated the way he sounded so heart broken, it made me want to take the words back but, I knew if I could I probably wouldn't.

I couldn't tell him the truth so I just said, "Its too complicated, you know. With me going to OCD and you going to ADD. I just think we should see people from our own school, it will be easier that way."

"Oh, okay."

"But, we can still be friends, right?"

"Of course. Sure."

I made up that excuse because last year I had gotten a full scholarship to OCD. My Abulita couldn't afford it so I had to go on scholarship. And with the money my dad sends it just wasn't enough. I live with my Abulita because when my mom left my dad wanted to move to San Diego to start a business but I didn't want to go so, my dad and brother left and I stayed here and now I go to OCD.

I didn't want to stand there and try to hold the tears back so I told him that I had to do a history paper due in 3 days and left. I promised him I would call him soon but I new I wouldn't. So as I was running home I let the tears run down my face.

**Reviews please **


End file.
